


Мотоко открывает глаза

by seane



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: написано для WTF Kombat-2016





	Мотоко открывает глаза

Мотоко открывает глаза.  
Тени и свет сменяют друг друга. На улице, где она жила в детстве, росли деревья гинкго, и осенью солнечный свет, пробиваясь сквозь золотую листву, становился особенным — словно в старых сказках. В шесть лет это казалось важным.

Мотоко открывает глаза.  
Самолета не было, ничего не было, и мальчик в больнице не складывал ради нее тысячу журавликов, и кукла ее осталась цела. Школа, подружки, первая любовь, а за ней вторая — обычная жизнь кажется сладкой, словно пирожное, и нелепой, словно тяга к глюкозе.

Живое человеческое тело, слабое и нежное, растет и меняется вместе с ней. В день ее шестнадцатилетия она знакомится со старшеклассником по имени Хидео Кудзэ, и рука об руку они идет под деревьямии гинкго, и тени и свет ложатся им под ноги, пока они смеются, поедая яблоко — одно на двоих. Мотоко запрокидывает голову, глядя на голубое небо в рамке из осенней листы, и золотой лист, похожий на веер или ракушку, планирует ей на ладонь.

"Все это ненастоящее", — думает Мотоко, и живая ее ладонь сминает живой лист. Нет, мертвый, ибо он скончался в тот миг, когда черешок его отделился от ветки.

"Что есть настоящее? — отвечает ей бесплотный голос. — Что делает реальность реальной? Насколько настоящим является виртуальный опыт, или данные сенсоров, заменяющих тебе ограны чувств? Насколько настоящим является все вокруг тебя? Что, если твоя жизнь — это ложь? Что, если все вокруг тебя — лишь иллюзия? Где провести грань между реальным и нереальным, если люди лгут себе и лгут друг другу, если кибермозг можно взломать, а живые органы чувств обмануть? Что, если тебя никогда не было, и ты сама — всего лишь иллюзия? — Шепот его столь тих и незаметен, что кажется порождением электронного эха, обрывками некогда услышанных и повторяемых в памяти фраз. — Реальна ли ты? Кто ответит на этот вопрос?"

"Лишь я сама".

Мотоко открывает глаза, и в механической ладони ее — надкушенное яблоко


End file.
